


The World Turned Upside Down

by KiamiixX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alex can't talk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby ranting though, Childhood, Daddy!Washington, Diapers, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Alex, Pacifiers, So Much Cuteness, baby!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiamiixX/pseuds/KiamiixX
Summary: Alexander Hamilton prayed this was all just a dream. That he didn't just wake up to the entire cabinet around him and Washington holding him like he was nothing but the size of a --He was a baby. And someone had just called him cute.





	1. Alexander Hamilton

“He’s waking up!” 

A disembodied voice was the first thing that Alexander Hamilton could distinguish as soon as consciousness crept back into his senses. He groaned at the sore feeling in his bones, only to halt at the sound that left him instead.

A whimper. What in the…?

“Shhh, Hamilton.” 

Why was someone hushing him? He tried to move his arm, only to feel a spasm of a jerk. Startled by the feeling, the Secretary of the Treasury’s eyes opened at last. The first person he could safely identify in the blinding light was the President, one George Washington. There was a crowd of others, but he couldn’t focus on them without a headache pounding. Words tried to flow from his lips in a flurry of groggy questions, but it was as if the filter from brain to mouth had been stunted. 

Nothing but babbling escaped his lips; suspiciously sounding like baby cooing and made-up words. The group of people (that Alexander was starting to recognize as some of the cabinet) started making noncommittal noises before talking rapidly. 

“Maybe this is a blessing. Hamilton can’t talk –” 

“That is so cuuute!”

“Stop with the cooing, does he even recognize us—”

“Everyone, silence!” 

The room went quiet and Alexander could only stare up at Washington with wide hazel blue eyes. The man was leaning over him slowly, arms sliding underneath Alexander’s arms until – he was being picked up?? What was happening? 

“Put me down!” he babbled angrily, his words jumbled and incomprehensible. Washington smiled gently and rested Alexander against his large chest, where the man could finally see how tiny his hand was to the President’s. Jesus Christ, now that he was looking, everyone looked like they were triple their normal sizes. Wide-eyed, he leaned into the large chest in a slight feeling of panic. 

“Let’s give him some space,” Burr finally said and some of the other members of the cabinet finally dispersed, leaving strangely just Burr, Washington, Jefferson, and Madison. Alexander swiveled his head to glance up at Washington, seeing the man’s gentle look aimed at him. 

“Can you tell who I am, Alexander?” Washington finally asked. Seeing as his words weren’t understandable, he bobbed his head up and down to their surprise. It seemed they hadn’t expected him to remember them?

“What happened to me?” he tried to ask in vain. Despite not understanding his words, at least Washington seemed to guess what he asking.

“You collapsed during a meeting and, as indescribably unbelievable it may seem, you shrunk right before all of our eyes.” He explained, giving Alexander a light bounce that startled the talkative man.

“Baby-sized and silent,” Jefferson chimed in without any of his usual bite, “can we keep him as such? Much less annoying.” Ah no, there was his bite, however pathetic and unimpressive it came out as. 

“Jefferson,” warned Washington. The man threw his hands up in surrender, grinning cheekily. Alexander turned to study the others, wondering why they were still here. How old was he even in this size? Why couldn’t he talk? So many questions, it was frustrating that he couldn’t even ask them! 

“Right, what to do about this?” Madison finally asked. The others were silent for a moment. It wasn’t as if they could figure out a cure… They were politicians, not scientists. And if this were to leak to the press, Alexander would be taken into the hands of those wishing to tests him for potential fountain of youth analogies. 

“Shall we inform Eliza and leave him with her?” Burr asked, but Jefferson shook his head 

“She’s currently away with her sisters overseas and likely won’t be back for a few months,” Jefferson supplied with a shrug, as if knowing that fact about his enemy’s wife was no big deal. Alexander’s eyes narrowed at the man, but focused on squirming in the President’s arms. 

“I’ll take him home with me tonight and inform some of the others in the morning. For now, let us convene for another time,” Washington finally said. The remaining group nodded and Alexander was left alone with the former commander. All with Alexander unable to get even an actual word in, to his frustration. He tried to let his opinion be known in angry babble, but it only upset him more as Washington carried him out to his car.

“We’ll have to get you a few things to last the night, son,” murmured Washington as he carefully sat Alexander in the backseat of the car and moved his briefcase to rest against the toddler-sized secretary. Alexander shot him a look in annoyance, but didn’t continue his baby ranting. He shifted around to get comfortable, letting loose a squeak-emitted yawn in the process that was met with a snort from Washington. 

The duo arrived at a department store soon enough and Washington grumbled about the shoppers taking spots before parking somewhat close to the front. Getting out, he opened the backdoor and peered at the grumpy baby-faced secretary dressed in the overly large button up top and tie hung around his shoulder. Lifting Alexander up, Washington adjusted him in his arms, keeping the shirt from slipping, and carried him into the store.

“Let’s see what we need son,” Washington mused aloud as he snagged a shopping cart and lowered the little bundle into the seat, buckling it before Alexander could protest much. Alexander scowled up at him as the man moved down the aisles until he reached the baby section. Looking sheepishly at his right-hand man, Washington scooped up a few baby necessities such as bottles, the smallest diapers he could find, pacifiers, and bathing items. Moving further away, he snagged a few cans of the baby food and formula before picking up groceries from his wife and he. 

Alexander looked resigned to the situation and tugged on Washington’s sleeve before pointing at his own clothing attire. Chuckling, Washington steered the cart to the baby clothes and may have picked up quite a bundle of clothing that Alex completely disapproved with. Like hell his excellency would put him in a onesie! Disappointed with the outcome of his request, Alexander let his head fall against the cart handles and sighed.

“It’ll be alright, son,” Washington assured him, reaching down and running his large bear hand through the baby soft locks. Alexander couldn’t agree with him. This day was turning out to be one of the longest ones ever, and coming from the man who worked days on end without sleeping, that was saying something. 

He prayed this was all just a dream.


	2. Right Hand Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but this is just idle procrastination from my studies. Lol. I'm not really getting too into this story atm. I may just leave it off eventually and work on some one-shots. Who knows.

The sun peaked through the Victorian-laced curtains of the Washington home early, much too early in George’s opinion. However, he braved getting up out of his comfortable bed and kissed his beloved Martha good morning before trudging into the bathroom to start his usual routine. It was only halfway through combing his hair when he spotted the familiar looking shirt on the counter, next to a mass of towels, that he recalled his house guest. Alexander. Right, that was not a dream. 

He hurried through his morning process and made his way into the guest room, peaking in to find a rather adorable sight. The baby-sized Alexander Hamilton was still snoring away on his stomach in the middle of the large bed, surrounded by all of the pillows that George had piled around him last night. Tufts of auburn red hair poked out every which way. The green onesie he’d wrangled onto the boy peaked out from under the soft blanket atop the baby. His tiny hands were curled into fists beside his head, almost emphasizing how small his secretary was. Unable to stop himself, Washington flipped out his phone and took a few pictures before he walked over and knelt beside the bed.

“Hamilton,” he called gently. “Wake up, son.”

Slowly, those little violet-blue eyes came into sight until they were looking directly at the President, the small flushed face of his treasury of state waking up each and every step of the way. Washington would never tell Hamilton he was slightly mesmerized by seeing the normally non-stop man actually so peaceful and confused. 

Then Hamilton fully woke up and gave Washington the same mortified look as last night when he’d been diapered for the first time, which was an experience Washington hoped they never repeated in terms of the sheer stubbornness that Hamilton displayed. The little man wriggled about almost immediately, which indicated something Washington knew the baby would never say if he could speak. 

Not breathing a word, he slipped his large hands underneath Hamilton and lifted him up. The baby left out a squawk of indignation as he was picked up and held to Washington’s dress shirt, but the man ignored him as he set Hamilton atop the dresser where the plastic matt from last night still was. Picking up on his intentions, the baby squirmed in protest as Washington methodically removed his onesie and set about changing the wet diaper. Baby ranting accompanied the movements the entire time and a little bit of slaps to his arms, which he easily ignored. When he ripped the first tab off the diaper, Hamilton stilled and didn’t protest after that. 

By the time he was done, Hamilton was flushed a bright red in the face and refusing to look at him, which amused the President as he dressed the helpless man in the somewhat cute red and white striped tee and pair of denim overall shorts over his small frame. Slipping white socks on little feet, he lifted the lad back into his arms. 

“Alright Alexander, let’s get some food in you and head in to see what damage control can be done about yesterday,” Washington announced as he carried his temporary charge into the kitchen where the small car seat turned stroller was sitting. He deposited Alexander into it as a makeshift high chair and set about fixing up soft scrambled eggs. Alexander seemed to take this as his cue to babble insistently at Washington, though he couldn’t understand what was being ranted at him so he just nodded his head and ‘hmmed’ when Alexander went quiet. This didn’t seem to appease Alexander for some reason, but Washington knew he couldn’t exactly find out why when all he got was baby talk. 

“Hopefully Jefferson got ahold of your wife,” Washington said aloud, but a whine drew his attention back to the baby. Alexander didn’t seem to agree, shaking his head violently. 

“You don’t want Eliza to know?” A bob of the head told him that no, Alexander certainly didn’t want his wife to know. “Son—” a squawk of outrage. Washington sighed. 

“Alexander, your wife needs to know. You’re not exactly able to pen her a letter or email in this state.” A pout of the lips let Washington know the baby didn’t see reason. Rolling his eyes, Washington spooned the eggs into a bowl and knelt down in front of the stroller. Alexander eyed the eggs and then tried to grab the spoon expectantly, but Washington held it out of his reach. A whine sounded from Alexander, to his amusement. 

“Let me feed you so that we can hurry this up. We’re almost running late.” A huff and kick of the feet before Alexander settled down and opened his mouth, a blush of red showing up on his cheeks. After a few bites, however, the baby lost his embarrassment and was merely opening his mouth for more when Martha walked on.

“Isn’t that precious,” she cooed, causing the blush to reappear on Alexander’s face. Washington chuckled and continued to spoon more of the eggs into the baby’s mouth before agreeing with his wife. 

“Shall I keep him here while you head out, dear?” she inquired. Washington shook his head and put the bowl up before lifting Alexander into his arms. 

“I’ll have to explain to the cabinet that the resident talker is out of commission for awhile, and may need the proof,” Washington explained. Alexander slapped his hands across the broad shoulders until the man caught the baby hands in one of his. 

“Ah, ah, we don’t hit,” Washington said sternly. Hamilton or not, he wasn’t going to let Alexander get away with rude behavior. A flash of idea sparked in his head and he eyed Alexander. “Perhaps this will work to my advantage in finally teaching you some manners, young man.”

Blue eyes widened in surprise and outrage before a flurry of baby ranting hit his ears. Rolling his eyes in amusement, Washington bid his wife goodbye and carried the baby to the car, grabbing up the car seat and stroller combo with his free hand. This was certainly going to be an interesting meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton historically has auburn red hair and violet-blue eyes. Just putting that out there.


	3. What'd I Miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! I just have a very demanding job. It's short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Also it's kind of hard to write this for some reason. I may have to do a tiny revamp to get it to my liking. And writing a silent Alex is hard. Lol

Alexander glowered at the group surrounding him, crossing his small cherubic arms in front of his body. 

“Well aren’t you precious?” mocked Jefferson, reaching forward to pinch his cheek only for Alexander to smack him, which was of course picked up by Washington.

“Alexander!” snapped Washington. The secretary glowered at Washington too for good measure, huffing moodily and giving a frustrated suck on the pacifier in his mouth, a gift from Burr and the reason for his mood. He’d been told his baby talk was getting disruptive and had been effectively silenced. Never mind that Alexander did actually like the feeling of it thanks to his own oral fixation with having things in his mouth, but he wanted them to know that he was not to be silenced! 

“Gentlemen, we should resume the meeting,” Washington warned, giving Alexander a light bounce and earning a scowl from the baby before Alexander settled back and listened rapidly once more to the meeting being discussed over taxes, sucking the pacifier in his mouth from time to time. He kicked his feet out in protest to some of Madison and Jefferson’s proposals, earning a warning bounce, but otherwise sulked in his silence. This was perhaps the tamest of meetings they’d ever had and everyone was very much aware of why, but thankfully they held their tongues as most of the cabinet members filed out. Jefferson and Madison remained behind for some reason, to his irritation.

“Elizabeth Schuyler and their children are unable to return at the moment, but we have managed to get ahold of someone from Hamilton’s old crew. Lafayette has informed me he will be here as soon as he is able to get from France,” Jefferson said with a smirk at the baby who squirmed in protest, little hands clenched and flailing. 

“He will not judge you, Alexander,” Washington reassured, bouncing the baby in his lap once more. Alexander paused before huffing and settling again, finding the motion soothing. This did not go unnoticed, but Washington merely smiled and resumed the conversation. “Has he been informed of the details?” 

“Yes, he is quite eager to see his… little friend,” snorted Madison. Alexander glared but the moment was disturbed by an assistant bustling in, flustered.

“Mister President, sir, there’s an emergency with one of the colonels,” he floundered. Washington frowned but nodded and stood. For a moment he held the baby before holding him out to Jefferson. The secretary of state instantly took a step back, mouth agape.

“Relax, Thomas. He cannot harm you in his state,” Washington sighed, pressing Alexander into the man’s arms before hurrying out with a call of “Be good!” To whom, no one could tell exactly. Alexander could tell Jefferson had no children of his own from the way he was being held at arms length. Spitting out his pacifier, he babbled angrily at the man to not manhandle him like a potato sack, but it fell on deaf ears.

“Thomas, you’re going to drop Hamilton,” Madison informed him dryly. Jefferson hastily righted his hold awkwardly, hesitating before placing an arm underneath Alexander’s diapered bottom and the other behind his back. Both males flushed at the contact as Madison reached down and picked up the pacifier. 

“I cannot say that I do not enjoy this new side of the both of you,” Madison commented with a smirk.

“It’s not like I can just drop Hamilton off in a desk and expect Washington not to kill me,” Jefferson defended. Madison walked over to the sink and rinsed off the pacifier before returning, placing the object back into Hamilton’s mouth. The baby reluctantly sucked it once more, relaxing the tiniest bit at the comfort object, whether he was willing to admit it or not. 

“What shall we do while watching the baby, hmmm?” Madison mused, chucking a finger under their political enemy. Hamilton squirmed against the motion, but settled back down when the man withdrew his hand with an amused look. 

“Play pass the baby?” Jefferson offered as the duo walked out of the room and towards Jefferson’s office after snagging a black bag with Alex’s name written on the dangling tag. They made it with only a few surprised glances their way before settling down. Jefferson sat down and hesitated before standing Hamilton’s small feet on top of his thighs, curious about his enemy. 

“You’re so… pliable, Hamilton.” Jefferson commented. A little murmur of babytalk reached his ears, sounding rather agreeing to his statement as Jefferson continued to take hold of the baby’s hands and play with his hold, swinging Hamilton forward and back. A giggle escaped the baby to everyone’s surprise, but the two Democrats didn’t say anything, finding it oddly entertaining to watch the little one’s amusement. Alexander didn’t seem so annoying in this state, they had to admit. 

Eventually the trio grew bored and Jefferson placed Alexander on the ground while Madison and he talked. That suited Alex just fine as he started crawling out from under the chair and looked at the distracted two before resuming his escape. 

It wasn’t until an hour later, when Washington came in to retrieve his charge that the two even noticed their mistake.


End file.
